A Vida de Severo Snape
by acciog
Summary: Um garoto normal - que causa um pouco de estranheza, mas normal - que não chama atenção de ninguém, apenas deseja ir para Hogwarts mais do que qualquer coisa na sua vida. Até que algo muda por completo seu mundo, Lílian. Como será a vida de Snape desde que ele conhece essa garota? Ele poderá suportar ver ela amando outro? Amando seu inimigo?
1. Apresentação

O Sol pairava fraco na rua da Fiação, em Londres. A rua estava praticamente deserta, exceto, por um senhor, no começo da rua, encostado em um poste e com a aparência cansada. A rua não era muito conhecida, nem mesmo pelas redondezas, mas isso não parecia incomodar quem morava por ali. O lugar aparentava ser calma e sossegado, e para completar a paisagem tranquila, havia um rio no fim da rua. Perto do rio uma casa em especial chamava atenção. A casa número 48 na rua da Fiação era uma espécie de branco e a pintura parecia antiga. O telhado era bastante "pontudo", talvez, até mais que o comum. Uma pequena porta marrom escuro se encontrava no canto esquerdo, e no canto direito, havia uma janela retangular, da mesma cor que a porta.

– Bom dia, Severus – disse a voz fina de uma mulher magra, de rosto fino, a pele clara como giz e os cabelos e olhos negros como carvão.

– Bom dia, mãe – respondeu Snape se dirigindo a mesa que se encontrava no centro da cozinha minúscula. O menino tinha a pele um pouco mais escura que a da mãe, mas os cabelos e olhos eram exatamente da mesma cor: um preto vivo, penetrante. Ele vestia uma bata azul marinho e uma calça preta um pouco curta.

– Quer um cereal? Vou pegar pra você – Então Eileen atravessou a cozinha e pegou uma caixa amarela e colocou sobre a mesa.

– Onde está o papai? – perguntou Snape.

– Foi trabalhar filho, precisamos de dinheiro trouxa, sabe como é… – disse gentilmente.

– Ah, sim… – Snape comeu o cereal em minutos. Depois, ele foi até a beira do rio, contemplar as águas cristalinas. Severo não sabia o porque, mas ele ficava horas e horas ali, sentado, na beira do rio. Ele sentia uma tranquilidade em ficar ali. Uma tranquilidade, que ele não conseguia dentro de casa… Não pelo menos com os três, ele, seu pai e sua mãe juntos.

Dessa vez não foi diferente. Snape ficou algumas horas ali, vendo o vento bater nas árvores e no rio. Ele ouviu alguém entrar na casa mais próxima do rio. Provavelmente, seu pai. Então ele se levantou e se dirigiu a sua casa.


	2. Magia

**Capítulo 2 - Magia.**

– Onde estava, Severo? - perguntou Tobias, o pai de Snape. O homem era um pouco gordo, e assim como Severo, tinha os cabelos pretos. Os olhos eram castanho escuro e com algumas rugas. Ele vestia uma calça caqui e um casaco comprido marrom.

– Estava sentado ali nas arvores, perto do rio. Aqui do lado - Respondeu Snape enquanto entrava em casa.

– Só sentado? - pressionou Tobias.

– Só pai, não estava fazendo nada de mais - Apesar da pressão, Severo continuava a falar calmamente.

– Vá tomar um banho, e depois volte para a janta, Sev - disse Eileen, temendo por uma discussão.

– Claro, mamãe - Severo se virou e entrou em seu quarto. Por alguns minutos, Snape analisou o brasão da Sonserina, que estava do lado de sua cama, a casa que ele desejava ficar quando fosse pra Hogwarts. Pensar em Hogwarts o fez dar um pequeno gemido. Ainda faltavam dois anos para que ele fosse pra lá. Snape não via a hora de ir para a escola e aprender tudo sobre o mundo mágico… Ter uma varinha e fazer poções incríveis. Outro motivo, talvez o principal, as discussões em casa iam melhorar, e isso ia deixar sua mãe e seu pai melhor.

Ele viajou em pensamentos, mas então se lembrou que tinha que tomar um banho. Ele se despiu e tomou uma ducha rápida. Quando voltou a sala, percebeu que seus pais estavam discutindo.

– … francamente, El, essa coisa de magia… Eu aceitei você, mas o nosso filho, El, ele é uma criança, e já faz magia a torto e a direita! - Exclamou Tobias alto.

– Ele ainda é uma criança, como você mesmo disse. Ele ainda não controla a sua magia. Mas quando ele foi pra Hogwarts, ele vai aprender a se controlar. E isso vai passar. - responder Eileen calmamente, embora o marido não pedisse isso.

– Mas por que… - Tobias continuou a falar, mas Severo não prestou atenção. De repente ele sentiu raiva do pai, e no mesmo momento uma colher que estava sobre a mesa, atingiu a testa de Tobias. Severo estava apenas com raiva, mas não queria de fato que algo tivesse acertado o pai.

Snape entrou na sala e desejou não ter feito isso, pois viu os olhos alerta da mãe, e os olhos de fúria do pai.

– É bom que você aprenda a controlar isso! - gritou Tobias. - Essa tal da magia, devia ser proibida para _crianças_ - E saiu corredor adentro da pequena casa.

– Tudo bem filho, você não teve culpa - Eileen se apressou em dizer, vendo que Severo ia se desculpar. - Anda, fiz uma sopa.

Snape comeu a sopa, que estava uma delícia, e foi dormir. _Hogwarts_… pensou Severo e depois, ele adormeceu em um sono profundo, sem sonhos.


	3. Lílian

Naquela manhã, Severo saiu mais uma vez apenas para ficar em volta do rio, mas acabou decidindo dar uma volta pelas redondezas. O garoto já estava longe de casa quando se deu conta disso, mas ele imaginou todo o trajeto que percorrerá e já tinha o caminho de casa feito em sua cabeça. Ele foi caminhando, pensando como seria Hogwarts. Snape não parava de pensar na escola, no seu futuro lar. O garoto não fazia idéia de como seria lá, mas sabia que seria melhor e mais calmo para ele e para seus pais.

Severo não estava se preocupando com a hora, sabia que a mãe lhe faria algumas perguntas, mas ele sabia por onde estava indo. E foi assim, distraído, que ele a viu pela primeira vez.

Acabou trombando com a menina e a derrubando no chão.

– Olhe por onde anda – murmurou uma voz que não vinha da menina que ele havia derrubado.

– Me desculpe. – disse Snape sem jeito – Eu não a vi. – Ele estendeu a mão e puxou a menina.

Ela tinha a pele clara e olhos verdes – lindos olhos verdes –, os cabelos eram ruivos, iam até a cintura e cintilava a luz do Sol. Era do tamanho de Snape, um pouco mais baixa talvez. Ela estava com uma calça e uma camiseta azul, que destacava muito bem seus traços perfeitos.

– Quem é você? – a menina que havia falado com ele agora estava ao seu lado. Ela tinha a voz fina e alta. Tinha a estatura um pouco maior que Severo e os cabelos castanhos; o nariz era empinado, e a menina trazia um ar de superioridade.

– Meu nome é Severo. Severo Snape. – E você? – disse se virando a menina ruiva.

– Lílian. Lílian Evans. – a menina sorriu pra ele e estendeu a mão.

– Vamos embora Lílian, olhe pra esse garoto, olha as roupas dele, aposto que morra em algum lugar bem horroroso. – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e segurou no pulso da irmã.

– Engano seu, moro na Rua da Filiação, perto do rio.

– _Aquilo_ é um lugar horroroso! – Petúnia soltou uma risada debochada, puxou a irmã, que virou pra trás e acenou para Snape.

Severo foi pra casa encantado com a beleza da menina e ficou se perguntando se ela vinha muito naquele parque.

Quando chegou em casa, chegou sorrindo e nem se deixou levar pelos gritos que seu pai deu. Ele só pensava em Lílian e na sua beleza.

Pela primeira vez em meses, ele não foi dormir pensando em Hogwarts.


	4. Descoberta

Snape acordou no outro dia com um sorriso no rosto, sei ele mesmo saber o porque. Porém, nada aconteceu naquele dia. Nem naquele, nem no dia seguinte, nem no próximo… Severo arriscou ir ao parquinho algumas vezes, mas a menina por quem ele se encantou não estava lá. Isso começou a irritar o menino, mas ele não desistia, queria ver Lilian novamente. Passaram semanas, e nada da menina.

Snape acordou naquele dia, que fazia um Sol exagerado e como fazia alguns dias que Severo não ia dar uma volta, decidiu que naquele dia ia até o parque infantil, e algo dizia para ele, que Lílian estaria lá.

O garoto andava cabisbaixo, mas quando ele viu que estava perto do tão especial parque, seus olhos, desde já, procuravam uma menina; uma com o cabelo ruivo em especial. De inicio não viu nada, apenas um criança solitária, que brincava no canto do parque fazendo desenhos imaginários na grama. O parque ficava realmente bonito a luz do sol, apesar de ele ser como qualquer um. Snape, que decidira esperar, procurava agora uma sombra, onde ele pudesse sentar para ver a menina.

No canto do parque, havia uma árvore, que provavelmente escondia alguém com muita facilidade, e que dava um área razoável de sombra. Perfeita para Severo ficar ali.

O garoto foi até o local da sombra e se sentou. Entediado, ele começou a brincar com uma flor caída e murcha no chão. Ele a pegou, fechou sua mão com força e a abriu a novamente. A flor, antes sem vida, agora balançava as pétalas, como se elas dançassem no ritmo de uma música que só elas conheciam. Severo sorriu para a flor e a colocou novamente na grama; para passar o tempo, Sev decidiu fazer mais coisas como aquelas, decidiu 'brincar' com a sua magia. Ele estava realmente concentrado no que estava fazendo até que uma voz o distraiu.

– Calma Lílian, me espere! Mamãe disse para a gente ficar juntas! - disse uma voz fina, e quase insuportável.

_Lílian?_Pensou Severo. Ele se levantou e espiou escondido atras da árvore. Era a mesma menina ruiva por quem ele se encantou. Snape se virou e viu duas meninas vindo correndo na direção de onde ele estava. Sev tratou logo de se esconder, pois não queria que ninguém o visse ali, porém, as meninas não estavam indo na direção dele. Lílian estava no balanço e voava no ar. Sua irmã, Petúnia que vinha logo atrás observava a irmã com uma clara inveja no olhar.

– Vou para a mamãe sobre isso, é perigoso – Berrava Petúnia.

– Tudo bem, irmã. Mesmo não havendo perigo nenhum, eu desço. – disse a Lílian, que agora aterrissava enquanto seus cabelos ruivos voam no ar. Snape observava aquilo, sentindo algo familiar. Como se ela não fosse apenas uma menina qualquer, como se ela estivesse algo diferente…

Petúnia continuou se balançando enquanto Lílian foi até um canto e pegou em uma flor. A flor se mexeu e a garota deu um pulo para trás. Ela ficou se perguntando se era ela que havia feito isso e tentou fazer novamente. Funcionou. A flor ganhou vida novamente e seus olhos brilhavam. Snape observou aquilo extasiado. Ela pensou em chamar Petúnia, mas e se a irmã não gostasse daquilo? Pensando, Lily achou melhor deixar a flor ali mesmo e praticar em casa. Talvez, ela tivesse conseguido só naquele momento, talvez houvesse algo errado com a flor...

– Lílian? – chamou a irmã mais velha da ruiva. – Vamos? Mamãe disse que éramos pra voltar cedo para casa. – Sem falar nada, Lílian apenas a seguiu.

Severo pensou naquilo por um tempo… E de repente, a ficha caiu. Então, tudo pareceu se encaixar. Não era a toa que Snape sempre sentiu algo em diferente em Lílian. Não era a toa, que ele ia naquele parque atrás dela. Uma onda de sentimentos inundou o garoto. Alegria, confusão, felicidade, frustração, e até… medo. _Lílian é… bruxa?_Pensou ele. Será que era possível? Severo sempre se sentiu tão diferente das outras crianças, achou que era _raro_ crianças bruxas, mas ali, perto dele, havia uma… _bruxa_. Snape estava quase certo disso, mas, de repente, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. _E se Lílian não fosse bruxa necessariamente? E se fosse alguma espécie de mago? __Nenhuma outra pessoa podia "brincar" com flores, não da mesma maneira que ele e Lílian fizeram, ou podia?_A cabeça daquele menino de oito anos começou a imaginar coisas sem sentido. Até que ele pensou em Hogwarts.

Lílian não parecia ter mais que onze anos, então, se ela realmente fosse uma bruxa, iria para Hogwarts junto com ele? Esse pensamento fez Sev sorrir, e o encheu de felicidade. Hogwarts realmente seria tudo para Snape. Ele se sentou se apoiando no tronco da arvore e olhou para as flores que havia brincado. Sua reação imediata foi olhar a flor que a garota havia deixado na grama. As pétalas mexiam quase na mesma sincronia que as que estavam a sua frente. Severo olhou aqui surpreso, feliz, encanto… Sem palavras. Aquilo que seu pai tanto desprezava, a magia, não podia ser algo mais maravilhoso para ele.


	5. Erro

Os dias estavam passando cada vez mais rápido, e Snape se sentia mais feliz do que nunca. Ele pode ver que não era o único com dom, o único a ser diferente e isso o fazia se sentir bem.

- Mãe - chamou ele em uma tarde qualquer.

- Estou ouvindo, Severo.

- Você conheceu muitos bruxos antes de entrar em Hogwarts?

- Antes? - a pegunta pegou Eileen de surpresa. - Ah, sim… Claro que conheci. Seus avós são bruxos, minha família é bruxa e tenho amigos que também são.

Por um momento, Snape se perguntou se a garota magricela, a irmã de Lílian também seria bruxa… _Bom, mas é fosse, era uma bruxa muito medrosa_, pensou o garoto. Ele começou a ir praticamente toda semana ao parque, ficava cada vez mais admirado com Lílian e concluiu que ela era realmente uma bruxa, uma excelente bruxa. Então Snape sentiu uma necessidade enorme de contar isso para a menina, ele só não sabia de que maneira.

O outono estava chegando, trazendo com ele os ventos fortes e árvores sem folhas. A mãe de Severo não queria que o menino saísse de casa com toda a ventania, então os planos de comunicar Lílian sobre sua magia teriam que esperar. Mas, numa manhã, o Sol brilhava forte, não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu e nem mesmo vento. Era um dia perfeito pra ir ao parque, e Severo torceu pra que a garota pensasse da mesma forma.

Chegando lá, nenhum sinal. Snape decidiu se sentar atrás de uma moita e esperar que a garota chegasse, e logo alguns minutos depois, ouviu a voz já familiar da ruiva. Ele soltou um sorrisinho e se virou. Lílian já estava no balanço, voando, com seus cabelos ao vento e tudo o que Severo conseguia fazer era admira-lá. Mas uma voz o trouxe pra realidade:

- Lílian, não faz isso! - gritou a inseparável irmã da garota, Petúnia, que se balançava logo ao lado. Lílian parecia não dar a mínima, mas aterrissou suavemente na areia do parquinho. Já Petúnia arrastou o pé na areia até que finalmente sua balança parou, ela se virou para a irmã. - Mamãe disse pra você não fazer isso, Lílian!

- Mas eu estou ótima - respondeu a ruiva sorrindo. - Túnia, dá uma olhada. Veja o que eu sei fazer.

Ela pegou novamente uma flor e fechou a palma da mão. Assim que Petúnia chegou perto o suficiente, Lily mostrou a flor, mexendo suas pétalas. _Fascinante_, pensou Snape. Mas Petúnia teve uma reação contrária de Sev.

- Pára com isso! - gritou Petúnia. _Parar por que? Será que se Lílian soubesse que era uma bruxa, a irmã a respeitaria?_ Era hora de Snape falar, era perfeito.

- Não estou machucando ninguém - mas a garota atirou a flor no chão, novamente ofendida. Snape precisava falar sobre a magia.

- Não é direito - Petúnia parecia não dar a mínima, mas o desejo no olhar era claro. - Como é que você faz isso? - Snape não conseguia mais se contar, já havia guardado essa informação por muito tempo.

- É óbvio, não é? - Ele havia saltado de trás da moita entusiasmado. Petúnia saiu correndo e viu Lílian ficar assustada. Não, aquele não era o momento perfeito e isso fez Severo sentir vergonha, ele pode até sentir seu rosto ficar vermelho.

- O que é obvio? - perguntou Lílian.

Nervoso ele olhou para Petúnia, mas mesmo assim falou.

- Sei o que você é. - Snape falou as palavras com cuidado.

- Como assim?

- Você é… Você é uma _bruxa_. - sussurrou ele.

Epa, Lílian enrugou a testa e se sentiu ofendida.

- Não é bonito dizer isso as pessoas! - exclamou ela. Ela era totalmente diferente de sua irmã, mas quando empinou o nariz e se virou, Severo pode ver uma Petúnia ruiva indo em direção a Petúnia verdadeira.

- Não! - gritou ele. Agora sentia seu rosto queimando e abandonou o casado e foi em direção a garota.

- Você é! Você é uma bruxa. Estive observando um tempo. Mas não é uma coisa ruim. Minha mãe é, eu sou um bruxo.

Petúnia soltou uma risada que incomodou Sev.

- Bruxo! - agora ela se recuperara do susto que levou ao ver Severo. - Eu sei quem você é. Você é aquele garoto Snape! Mora na Rua da Fiação, na beira do rio - disse Petúnia à Lily. - Por que estava nos espionando?

- Não estava espionando - Severo continua vermelho - Não espionaria você, pode ter certeza - disse se referindo a Petúnia - Você é uma trouxa. - Snape se vingou com essas palavras.

- Lílian, anda, vamos embora! - disse Petúnia e as duas se afastaram, fazendo cara feia para Severo.

Havia saído tudo errado. Ele imaginava que Lílian ia adorar ser bruxa como ele adorava. Havia imaginado os dois virando amigos, a primeira amiga que Snape teria na vida, e indo a Hogwarts juntos. Havia saído tudo errado do que ele planejara. Isso o deixava chateado, e muito irritado com ele mesmo.


End file.
